Goodmorning
by A Pretty Little Love
Summary: Ezra is still Aria's teacher and since they can't be a 'normal couple' in Rosewood a date night is planned out of town, but unfortunately it doesn't go quite how they had wanted it to.- Takes place back in season 1
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi everyone! I know it's been longer than I normally take to add something so I decided not only to update my usual story 'take me away' but also to put on a little something extra I've been working on :) Hope you like it! Review and let me know!**

* * *

** Chapter 1- Cheater**

As I get to school I pull into my normal parking spot and hurry to my locker. I am at least twenty minutes early but I plan it that way so that I get a chance to speak to a certain teacher before class. As I walk down the hall I notice spencer a fair bit ahead of me. I stop and wait for her to take the corner before I keep walking not wanting to run into her, or anyone else, this morning. I peek around to see if she is gone and the coast is clear. I hurry down the hall and walk into Ezra's classroom closing the door behind me, and causing him to look up from his desk.

"Hi" he says with a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask and go to sit on his desk.

"Just grading papers" he says with a smirk as he runs his hand along my leg.

"Oh did you get to mine?" I ask.

"No not yet, but I am just finishing Hannah's." he says.

"Can I see?" I ask reaching for the paper.

"Nope!" he laughs and pulls it away just before I have a hold of it.

"Why?" I ask with an exaggerated frown.

"Student teacher confidentiality" he says with a grin.

"How about now?" I ask as I bring my lips closer to his.

"The answer is still no" he chuckles at me.

"Now?" I ask with my lips touching his mouth and he shakes his head at me in response before I crash my lips down on his. As I straddle him and the kiss becomes deeper he puts the paper down on the desk so he can run his fingers through my hair. Before I forget about my mission I pull away from his lips and grab the paper sitting beside me.

"Ha!" I exclaim as I take a few steps away from him.

"That is not fair!" he says pointing his finger at me.

"Sure it is!" I smile widely at him in my triumph while waving the paper around.

"Cheater!" he mumbles jokingly and crosses his arms.

"I'm sorry, I forgot how terrible your self-control is" I giggle putting the paper down on his desk and walking back over to him. I lean back into his lips as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer until the door opens suddenly and I literally jump away from him.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt!" the voice says as I turn to see what their reaction to us was and realize it was my mother. When I stumble away from him my foot catches on the leg of his chair and I tumble to the ground. Still focusing on my mother I imagine she didn't see anything going on between me and Ezra since she doesn't look angry or shocked but she does seem concerned with the fall I just took.

"Are you okay honey!" she asks walking over to help me up but Ezra already has his hands out to pull me up from the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asks quietly once my feet are back on the ground.

"I'm fine" I grumble and I can tell he is putting great effort into not laughing at me. I send a glare at him and after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence caused by me, Ezra and my mother all being in the same room he makes up a reason for my visit.

"Good, so here is your paper" he says handing me something he pulls off his desk.

"Right thank you" I say reaching out for it and look down to see that it is Hannah's paper he gives me causing me to smile.

"See you later mom" I say as I turn around to walk out of the room passing by her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story, just a little something I am working on on the side so I'm not sure how often it will get updated but I hope you like it ! review and let me know:)**

**chapter 2**

Soon second period comes around and Hannah and I walk into Mr. Fitz English class.

"Good morning Mr. Fitz" I say as I walk into the class and see that besides him sitting at his desk the room is empty.

"Good morning Aria. How is your day so far?" he asks smiling, thinking about our encounter this morning.

"Great, I had a nice little trip!" I smirk at him and he starts to laugh until Hannah cut's in.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Fitz!" she says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Ms. Marin. Good morning" he says and I roll my eyes at her. Seconds later the class begins to fill with student and I have to take my seat. The bell rings and Ezra goes into teacher mode.

"Good morning everyone, How was your weekend?" he addresses the class but is looking at me. Mumble are heard around the room until a daring Hannah decides to speak up.

"Great! How about you?" she asks and smiles at me.

"Good thank you" he answers keeping up his act but turns to me as to ask why she is doing this and since I honestly don't know all I can do is shake my head and shrug my shoulders.

"What did you do?" she pushes and I glare back at her.

"I finished grading your papers, so shall I pass them back now?" he answers quickly and beings to walk around the class handing out the papers. As he comes to my desk and holds the paper out I brush my fingers along his hand before I take it. He turns around walking back to his desk having saved mine for last and I hear him let out a soft chuckle which cause a smile to spread across my face.

As I look down at the paper I see an A plus written on it and a sticky note attached but before I get a chance to read it Hannah speaks out. I turn to see her hand is raised but she doesn't wait to be called on

"Mr. Fitz I didn't get mine back" she says.

"Right! Can you see me after class?" he asks her and she nods. Once class is done Emily and spencer mutter something about meeting Hannah in the cafeteria and she nods to them before anyone realises I am hanging behind as well.

"Aria?" Emily calls when the reach the door and see I am not following.

"Yah I will just be a minute." I say and they give me a smug look. Spencer whispers something that they both giggle at before they turn out of sight and I know it must be something witty spencer thought of about me and Ezra. I turn my attention back to Ezra seeing him look at me. I dig through my bag and find Hannah's paper then hand it to Ezra.

"Here you go" he says as he hands it to her.

"Why did she have it?" Hannah asks giving him a curious look.

"I'll tell you. Come on." I say pulling her towards the door.

"Aria, read the comments on your paper." He says while I walk away.

"Okay" I smile back at him then walk to the cafeteria. I pull my paper out of my bag once I'm sitting at our table but before I can read the note it Hannah pulls it off.

"Hannah!" I growl at her.

"Aria, your paper was exceptionally written and I would love to discuss it more, perhaps tomorrow over dinner in Philly?" she reads and my face lights up.

"Oh my god! He wants to take you out-of-town! Are you going?" spencer asks.

"Of course I'm going!" I say questioning why she would ever think I would turn down his offer.

"So are you going to tell me why you had my paper?" Hannah asks and as annoying as she is today I can't stop smiling thinking about Ezra.


End file.
